


Just Between Us

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Grizz asks Sam how to say kiss me and Sam kisses him. The next thing we see is them in bed together, sometime later. What, exactly, happened in between? This is my take on that.





	Just Between Us

Grizz watched Sam pull back, after kissing him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

“That was amazing,” he whispered.

Sam smiled sweetly. “Yeah?” He both spoke and signed. 

“Yeah.” Grizz started to lean in, to do it again, but stopped. “Oh, um, can I kiss you?” He asked, not signing it. He still didn’t know the sign for kiss. 

Sam’s smile got wider. “Yes, please.” He leaned in closer and Grizz met him halfway. They kissed for quite some time. Grizz wasn’t sure what to do with his hands so he kept them by his side, in fists, to keep from grabbing the other boy. 

They broke apart again, Sam lifting his hands to sign and speak. “Okay?”

Grizz nodded. “More than okay. Great, even.”

Another smile. Sam looked down, then up again. 

“What?” Grizz was instantly contrite. “Are we moving too fast?”

“No! No. I just,” Sam paused. “I was wondering.”

“Wondering what?”

Sam hesitated. 

Grizz gripped his hands then realized that meant that Sam couldn’t sign. He let go. “Sam, what?”

“Can I touch you?”

Grizz sat there, on the bed, blinking. It must have gone on too long because Sam started backtracking. 

“We don’t have to. I’m sorry—“

“Yes.” Grizz knew this sign so he made it. He repeated, “yes. Yes, please.”

Sam looked at him then lifted a hesitant hand. It crept forward, landing on Grizz’s chest. The fingers curled and bunched the fabric of his shirt. 

Grizz lifted his own hand and covered Sam’s. The hand stopped moving instantly. “You,” he paused and licked his lips, “you can touch me under my shirt, if you want to,” he hurried on to say. 

Sam tilted his head. “Are you sure?” 

“I’d like you to.” Grizz hadn’t even known how much he wanted that until right now. He guided Sam’s hand down to the bottom of his shirt, then let go. This had to be Sam’s choice. He wouldn’t force it, force anything. 

To Grizz’s delight, Sam immediately moved his hand under the black material. He let out a little gasp as those fingers touched his bare skin. 

Sam’s hand froze. “Grizz?”

“Yeah?”

“Okay?”

“I’m great.” That earned him a giggle and he laughed too. A laugh that got cut off by an intake of breath as Sam’s hand moved up, until fingers were brushing his nipple. He met Sam’s eyes as those fingers skated over the perking nipple. When two fingers caught it between and gave it a slight tug, he moaned out Sam’s name. 

“You like that?”

“Yes. Yes, I do.” He felt Sam’s hand move over and do the same thing to the other nipple. He let out a shaky breath. “Sam?”

“Yes?”

“Take my shirt off?”

Sam smiled. “Is that what you want?”

Grizz thought about saying that what he really wanted was to get completely naked with Sam and roll around on the bed. But he held off, thinking that might spook him. Slow, he told himself. Go slow. “Yes.”

Sam’s hand pulled away from his chest and he nearly whimpered at the loss. Then those hands were gripping the bottom of his black shirt and lifting it. He raised his arms and felt it pass over his head, to be dropped on the floor. He was shirtless now, in front of the boy who had just given him his first kiss from a guy. A buzz warmed his whole body as his cock twitched in his pants. He had only been shirtless in front of the team or the girls he’d made out with in an attempt to prove his heterosexuality. 

This? This thrilled him like nothing before. 

Sam seemed to realize it was turning him on. Fingertips reached out and skated over the exposed skin of his belly. He turned his hand so that the back, including the knuckles, swept upwards, against the skin. Up, then pausing. 

Afraid he had gone too far, pushed too hard, Grizz asked, “something wrong?”

“No. This just feels a little one-sided.”

Grizz blinked. “You…you want me to touch you too?”

“Yes.” Sam let go to sign as he spoke. “I would really like that.”

“Under your shirt?” Grizz asked, tamping down on the rage of lust that fired through him. 

Sam shrugged. “Or you could just take it off me. If you want?”

Grizz nodded so hard and so fast he thought his neck would crack. “I want that.” He watched Sam pull back and then lift his arms. It took him a minute to get it then he reached out and removed the fabric, tossing it next to his own. He lifted his hands, checking Sam’s face for confirmation it was okay. When he got a nod, he placed his palms on Sam’s chest. He felt Sam take a deep breath and curled his right hand. Gently, he caressed that flesh. Using only his middle two fingers, he slid his left hand down then back up again.

“Kiss me,” he begged, not letting go. 

Their mouths met in another kiss. Grizz felt Sam’s hand come up and clutch him close. He slid his hands from Sam’s chest to his back, pressing their naked chests together. He moaned against Sam’s mouth. “You feel so good,” he mumbled against Sam’s lips then realized he wouldn’t understand. He pulled back, which earned him a confused look. “You feel really good,” he signed slowly as he spoke. 

Sam blushed a becoming pink. “So do you.” 

Grizz felt a foolish smile grace his face. “Yeah?” He brushed his hair back with one hand. 

“Yeah. Would like to feel you again, handsome.”

Grizz let out a startled laugh. “You think I’m handsome?”

“Very handsome,” Sam nodded. 

Now it was Grizz’s turn to blush, even as he was pleased that Sam found him attractive. “You too. I mean, you’re so cute.”

“Cute?” Sam asked. 

“Super cute. With that adorable red hair.”

“Adorable!” Sam laughed and play slapped at him. “Seriously?”

Grizz lost some of his humor. “Seriously.” He had long thought Sam’s hair was one of the best things about him, at least physically. 

Sam seemed to get that the mood had changed and that the compliment was real. He made the sign for “thanks” as he said it. “But you. Classic.”

“Classic?” Grizz asked, confused. 

“Tall, dark and handsome,” Sam grinned. 

“There you go, calling me handsome again.” He loved it. He loved that Sam thought he was good-looking, that Sam was attracted to him. 

“Because you are.” Sam’s smile gentled. “Could look at you all day.”

“Just look?” Grizz surprised himself by flirting. 

“And touch. If you allow?”

“I allow, I allow!” Grizz released he’d said it too fast when Sam looked puzzled. “I allow,” he said a third time, more slow and clear. He found himself suddenly engulfed in a hug and melted into it, nuzzled his face into Sam’s neck. He breathed in the clean scent of Sam, then pressed a soft kiss to his skin. He was startled when Sam pulled back abruptly. “What?”

“Tickled!”

Grizz grinned. “Really?!” 

“Don’t you dare!” Sam shouted at him, laughing. 

“Never.” At least, not now. But he tucked the knowledge away for a later date. He planned on learning every little thing about Sam, all the details. “Hey, um, this is getting a little uncomfortable.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam stammered a bit, hands flying as he apologized. He backed off. “We’re going too fast—“

“No! No, I mean, this position. I’m, like, half turned here and—“

“Oh!” Sam got it. “Um…”

Grizz looked at him and took a deep breath. Gathering his courage, he asked, “want to lie down?”

Sam looked startled then pleased. “Together?”

“Yes. More comfy, right?”

A mischievous smile stole across Sam’s face. “Is that what you want? To get comfy? Or,” he leaned in close and brushed a kiss to Grizz’s lips, “do something else?”

Grizz exhaled hard. “Whatever you want, Sam,” he said, grateful he knew enough to sign those words. 

“And,” Sam paused, then went on, “if I said I want you?”

“Have me,” Grizz replied instantly. He used his feet to kick off his shoes and then scooted, laying back down on the bed. He spread his hands in a ‘come and get it’ gesture. Grizz watched Sam bend over and pull off his own shoes then climb back into the bed, over Grizz’s body. 

They kissed, Grizz’s arms coming up and wrapping around Sam’s body. He wanted to pull Sam down, to hold on and never let go. Here, in the bed where he grew up, his long suppressed dreams were finally coming true. If this was dream, he never wanted to wake up. He kissed back passionately. He pressed soft kisses all over that face, trying to memorize the touch of his lips against that freckled skin. 

“Have me,” he said again, wanting to wrap his legs around Sam, keep him close, but not wanting to trap the boy. This had to be his choice. Full consent given. 

Sam seemed to get that. “Are you sure?” He asked. 

Nodding, signing and speaking, to be clear, Grizz said, “yes. I’m sure.”

Sam nodded too. “So am I.” He ran his fingers through Grizz’s hair, making him moan in delight. 

They kissed each other, all over their exposed skin, wherever they could reach. Then Grizz felt Sam’s hips come in contact with his own and lifted his own. Sam pulled back to look at him. 

“Can I take these off?” Sam gestured down to the pants. 

“Yes.” It was the only word he had left. That and “Sam”, which he added as he watched his bed partner move down and undo the pants. Grizz lifted his butt a bit so help get them off. Then he was laying there, on the bed, in only his underwear. With a cute boy looking down at him. 

He had never been more turned on in his life. 

“Sam,” he beseeched, “touch me. Please?”

“Here?” Sam asked, hand on Grizz’s chest. The other rested on his thigh. “Or here?” He wiggled that hand. 

“Anywhere.”

A glint in Sam’s eyes. “Anywhere?”

Grizz nodded. Then gasped loudly when Sam’s hands settled on his hips, over the fabric of his boxers. Super close to his straining dick. He met Sam’s eyes and nodded, then jutted his chin down. Sam got the point and moved one hand, so it was hovering over the tent in his underwear. When Sam’s hand lowered and touched him, just touched him, Grizz had to exert all his control to keep from embarrassing himself by coming right then and there. 

“Okay?” Sam asked. 

“Yes,” Grizz gasped out, then—fearing Sam hadn’t understood him—pulled his hand and signed it too. “You,” he hesitated then went on, “you can take them off. If you want.”

Sam sat back on his heels. 

Grizz half sat up, bracing himself on his elbows. “You don’t have to!”

“I…I want to.” Sam’s words and signs were both slow but firm. “I just—“

“What?”

“I’ve never,” Sam swallowed hard, “done anything with a guy before.”

“You’re kidding.”

Sam looked embarrassed. He shrugged. 

“Hey.” He reached out and cupped Sam’s face. “I’ve never done anything with a guy before either.” He smiled. “I guess I’m just surprised that guys haven’t been swarming all over you.”

Sam laughed out loud. “Yeah?”

“You’re so damn cute, after all.”

Another laugh. “You’re making me blush.” And Sam was. 

“Red’s a good color for you,” Grizz teased, running the pad of his thumb over one pink-stained cheek. He let out a breath as Sam turned his face into the touch. “Matches your hair.”

“Stop!” But Sam was laughing as he said it, leaning down and burying his face in Grizz’s chest. 

Grizz brought his arms up and held him, wanting to speak but knowing Sam wouldn’t understand him. Finally he pushed gently, to get him to lift his head. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” he said, enunciating clearly. 

Sam’s eyes went soft. “I am?”

“You are.” He brought Sam’s face down and kissed him several times. Then he turned them over, so he was on top, cradling Sam like the precious gift he was. He nosed at Sam’s neck, back behind his ear. He was kissing his way over Sam’s shoulder when he felt hands in the waistband of his boxers. He looked up and nodded. Hands pushed and he helped maneuver, until he was out of them. 

He’d been naked in front of people before. The Guard, his teammates, opposing teammates, even girls he’d had sex with to keep up the front. But this? This felt like being stripped naked before a multitude. Or, perhaps, he thought, before someone he finally truly cared about at last. Like Sam was seeing him, really seeing _him_ , as he truly was. 

He shuddered a little. 

“Cold?” Sam asked. 

“No.” It was true. It was plenty warm here in the bed. Suddenly shy, he found himself hiding behind his hair, peeking through to ask, “you, um, you like what you see?”

“You have to ask?” Sam replied, bringing his own cloth covered hips up. 

Grizz both saw and then felt Sam’s erection. He gasped loudly when it met his own unclothed one. He began dripping pre-come. “Can I take yours off, too?”

Sam nodded. 

“Say it. Please?”

“Yes. I want you to.” 

Grizz reacted instantly, tugging the fabric down and throwing it aside without looking. He looked down at Sam’s fully naked body—they’d both gotten their socks off with their shoes—and drank in the sight. “Beautiful,” he sighed and signed. 

Sam was looking away, blushing furiously. 

Grizz reached up and turned his head. “Hey. You,” he spoke deliberately, “are so goddamned magnificent it should be a crime.” He looked the young man over, finally free to enjoy the male form in all its glory. And what a male form! He suddenly smirked. “Bet the view from the back is just as good.”

Sam burst out laughing. He pulled Grizz down and kissed him, which was difficult as they were both grinning. Their naked bodies suddenly touched everywhere and Sam let out a sound against their mouths. 

Grizz instantly backed off. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Sam shook his head. “It felt really good.”

Grizz moved closer again. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

They came together again and Grizz rolled them over once more, Sam now on top. 

“Grizz!”

“What do you want to do?” He was a little worried. He didn’t think he was ready to, you know, go all the way with the gay sex. But he definitely wanted to do something. 

“We could use our hands. Get each other off?”

Grizz tucked away several signs that he’d just seen for later. “Other options?” He had to simply speak the words, not knowing the signs. 

“I’ve never done it before but I could try, you know, blowing you.”

Grizz inhaled sharply. “Okay,” he said in a strangled tone, “that almost ended things right there.”

Sam looked surprised then smug. “Really?”

“Warn me when you’re gonna talk dirty like that!”

Sam let out a little laugh. “Okay. We could always just do it this way.” He gave a little push against the body below his. 

“Frottage?” Grizz asked, surprised. 

“Of course you know the French term,” Sam laughed. 

Grizz half shrugged. “You’d be okay with just that?”

“I think,” Sam paused for a moment, “that anything else might be too much for right now? For both of us. Both too overwhelming and, well, stamina wise.”

Grizz took a minute to get that. Then he half snorted. “I’d be insulted if it weren’t true. But if that’s the case,” he flipped them back over again, “there, that’s better.”

“Why this way?” Sam asked.

“Other way you’d have to do all the work.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You think I couldn’t?”

“I know you could. But it wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“And this is fair?” He pushed against Grizz’s chest. 

“I mean, we could lay on our sides, if you want?” 

Sam shook his head. “No.”

“No?”

Sam’s hands pushed him back, flat on the bed. He straddled Grizz’s body. “Like this.”

“You sure?” Grizz had to fight the wave of excitement overwhelming him. He liked it when Sam manhandled him like that. 

Sam seemed to see something and smiled. “I am. I think you want it this way too. Stop being so solicitous of me. I can take it.”

“I know you can. You’re probably the strongest one here,” Grizz said. Then all words fled as Sam moved against him. He couldn’t help it. He clapped his hands around him and held him close. 

Their bodies worked against each other, beads of sweat forming. Grizz kissed every bit of Sam he could reach, wanting to babble nonsense but biting it back. Sam answered in kind, hands touching everywhere. It didn’t take long for them to get to the edge. 

Grizz pulled his mouth away from Sam’s collarbone, where he’d been sucking the salty skin. “Sam.” He had to raise a hand and tap his shoulder to get Sam’s attention away from where he was licking Grizz’s chest. “I’m close,” he said. 

“Me too,” Sam spoke, unable to sign because his hands were busy. One cupping Grizz’s ass—and hadn’t that about ended things again when Sam touched him there!—and one rubbing up and down his bicep. 

A few more thrusts and Grizz was ready but he was determined that Sam come first. He’d never been a greedy guy in bed, always wanting to satisfy his partner first. And now, more than ever, he wanted Sam to experience that pleasure from this, their first time. Cheating, he reached down and touched Sam, gripping him. 

That was it. Sam went rigid and came all over Grizz’s belly.

That was it for Grizz. His own orgasm hit him and it splashed, mingling with Sam’s. Which made him give a few more bursts from being turned on. Overcome, he nonetheless didn’t let Sam fall down, not wanting to get stuck together. He helped lower Sam to his side, on his back. They lay there, panting, for a while. 

Grizz levered himself up on his elbow and looked down at Sam, at last. “That,” he said firmly, “was the best thing in my entire life. Ever.”

Sam’s cheeks turned pink. “Me too.” Then he pulled a face. “I’m sticky.”

Grizz smirked. “Yeah.”

Hands came out and slapped at his arms. “Grizz!”

Laughing, feeling lighter than he ever had in his life—despite their situation—Grizz climbed out of bed. He saw Sam struggling to do it too and put out his hands. “Stop. Stay there. Just look pretty lying in my bed. I’ll be back.” He was so grateful that no one else was around as he padded to the bathroom and got two wash cloths, being sure they were warm. He’d cleaned himself up plenty of times and knew how much it sucked if you used cold water. 

He walked back into his room and stopped dead. 

Sam, still laying naked on the bed, looked at him. “Grizz?”

It took him a moment to find his words. He couldn’t sign because his hands were full and wet. “Sometimes, in my life, I wish I could paint. Like Da Vinci or the great masters, you know? Because you, here? Should be captured for the world to marvel at your beauty.” 

“You could take a picture?” Sam put the idea forth hesitantly. 

“Not the same. A photo is just not representative of how absolutely fucking exquisite you look right now. Naked and satisfied, in my bed.”

“Sticky, you mean,” Sam said, looking embarrassed. 

“Stunning,” Grizz finally uprooted himself and came forward. He handed Sam a wash cloth and then paused to wonder why he hadn’t cleaned himself up while he was in the bathroom. Too anxious to get back to the boy in his bed, he supposed. To make sure he hadn’t disappeared like a dream. 

When they were both cleaned up, Grizz got back into bed. He pulled Sam to him, sighing contentedly when the redhead settled against his side. “Tired?” He asked. 

“A little. Maybe a quick nap?”

“Sounds good.” Grizz, too, was tired but didn’t think he’d sleep. He was too afraid that Sam would be gone when he woke up. He ran a hand through those ginger strands of hair, happy and truly feeling like himself for perhaps the first time in his life. As Sam drowsed on his chest, he felt hope bloom within him. Maybe there was hope for this place, after all. If they could all find this, if they could all be happy…

Sam let out a little noise in his sleep and Grizz kissed the top of his head. Here, now, in this place, even with everything that had happened—Cassandra, Dewey, all of it—he was happy. Funny, he thought to himself, how this catastrophic thing had had to happen in order for him to find this. To find himself. He exhaled and watched Sam smile in his sleep and snuggle a little closer. He wrapped his arms tighter around Sam and closed his eyes. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to the tags


End file.
